


Red Diamond (English Version)

by BeNerds



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Drama, Ecchi, F/F, Gem Sex, Mutilation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeNerds/pseuds/BeNerds
Summary: At the Moonbase, Peridot finds a file named ‘Red Diamond Case’ that reports about a fifth diamond and about her revolt against the other diamond authorities because of a pearl. Steven and the Gems get eager to know more...





	1. The Discovery and The Defect

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924623) by [BeNerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeNerds/pseuds/BeNerds). 



> This is a translation/adaptation of my fanfic Red Diamond, which I posted here in the Archive in Brazilian Portuguese.  
> If you find any mistakes or something difficult to understand, please let me know so I can fix it.  
> Hope you enjoy!

**PROLOGUE: THE DISCOVERY**

Steven, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Peridot go to the Diamond's Base on the Moon in search of the Cluster's coordinates. While Peridot searches through the thousands of files in the database, she finds something peculiar.

“My stars, what is this?” Peridot said aloud, drawing the others' curiosity.

“What’s wrong, Peridot?” Steven asked.

“You won’t believe it, but apparently you weren’t the first gems to rebel against the diamonds.”

“What??” Pearl shouted.

“Is that serious?!” Amethyst asked.

“Explain better, Peridot.” Garnet demanded.

Peridot continues accessing the data in the control panel as she quickly reads the information she finds and summarizes it for others.

“I found this file ‘Red Diamond Case’. The preliminary description of the case indicates that there was, long ago, a fifth diamond, Red Diamond, and that she rebelled against the other diamonds because of... a pearl.” The green gem explained.

Everyone looked at Pearl at that moment, who blushed with the sudden attention.

“That's not what we came for, so leave it aside and find the Cluster's location.” The fusion commanded.

Peridot grunted and looked crookedly at Garnet but obeyed.

“Do you know anything about this Red Diamond, Garnet?” The boy asked.

“I've heard about her.” The fusion replied.

“Oh! I remembered Rose mentioned her once.” Pearl said. “She said something about being like Red Diamond. At the time I understood it as something metaphorical.” Upon seeing that Steven had not completely understood, she continued. “She would be saying that she was different from the diamonds when comparing herself with one that did not exist. Now I realize that what she said had a more literal meaning.”

“I wish I could find out more...” Steven said.

**END OF PROLOGUE**

**CHAPTER 1: THE DEFECT**

Later after returning from Pink Diamond’s Zoo, Steven was sitting outside the barn looking at the clear, almost cloudless, sky with a pensive countenance.

“Is there a problem, Steven?” Peridot asked as she left the barn and came across the boy in that state.

“I can’t stop thinking about that ‘Red Diamond Case’ you found there on the moon.”

“If you want so much to know more, I can help.”

“What do you mean?”

“Even though Garnet said to let it go, I made a copy of the files I found concerning Red Diamond. They are saved on the hard drive of the Drill’s panel that we used to get to the Cluster.”

“And have you seen what is in those files?” Steven asked.

“Not yet.” Peridot replied. “I need to build an interactive interface to access the files, maybe ... Steven, I got an idea. Come back tomorrow. I'll have everything ready by then.”

The next day Steven returned to the barn accompanied by Amethyst and Pearl. The gems and the boy saw Peridot plugging a cable from the Drill’s panel to her tablet and sit on the grass while tapping the device.

“Why are they here?” Peridot asked.

“We also want to know more about this big different diamond.” Amethyst explained.

“I asked Garnet about it but for some reason she's avoiding the subject.” Pearl said.

“You don’t need Garnet when you have me and my wonderful mind.” Peridot stated. “I was able to connect the tablet that Steven gave me to the Drill’s panel and set it up so I can open files of the old gem technology. Soon we will be able to see everything about this mysterious diamond.”

While Peridot was still fiddling with her tablet, Steven and the others sat on the grass in front of the green gem waiting.

“Will it take long?” Amethyst asked.

“There. Let me see what would be the best file to begin with ... Oh, my!” Peridot said.

“What is it, Peridot?” Steven asked.

“Among the files attached to the main one there is a kind of diary.” The green gem replied.

“Hehe! So that's where we should start!” Amethyst suggested.

“I do not think so.” Pearl said. “Diaries contain very personal information. I do not think it would be appropriate.”

“Oh, come on Pearl! If we want to know who this diamond truly was, we would better read her diary!” Amethyst complained.

“In addition, the ‘Red Diamond Case’ is classified as closed.” Peridot stated. “Coupled with the fact that until recently we did not even know about this diamond’s existence, we can conclude that something happened to her.”

“Do you think she may have been shattered?” Steven asked.

The question made a melancholy tension arise from the memory of Pink Diamond.

“It is possible but there is no way to know without reading the files.” Peridot answered coldly.

“Then start already!” The purple gem complained.

Peridot begins to read.

***********

Honestly, I don’t know why I’m writing this, but since I don’t have anything better to do, I think this can at least keep me busy for a while.

I’m Red Diamond, created on Homeworld.

When I left the ground, I came across the three big diamonds: Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond and White Diamond. They stared at me in astonishment.

The first thing I noticed was the size difference: they were huge. While my height matched the length of Blue Diamond’s hand.

After the surprise came Yellow's fury, Blue's concern, and White's lack of expressions.

“How did something like this happen?” Yellow shouted at White. "Someone must be responsible for it!"

“Is she alright? ... White!” Blue called suddenly as she grabbed White's arm. "Look at her gem!"

When Blue said that, I looked at myself searching for my gem. It took me a while to find it, when I did, I still could not know what was the problem.

“Arrest the responsible gardeners!” Yellow shouted again, this time I could not see at who.

“Is something wrong?” I asked.

The whole mess was making me uncomfortable. I had just stepped off the ground, barely knew what was happening around me and apparently there was a mountain of mistakes accumulated in me. The worst thing was that I didn’t know what those mistakes were.

“She can talk!” Said Blue.

“If there’s something wrong?” Yellow shouted. “I can’t see a single thing that is right in you!”

“Yellow, calm yourself.” White said quietly but firmly. Then she addressed me. “Do you know what you are?”

“A gem.” I answered completely unsure.

“What kind of gem?” Asked Blue.

The question came to me like a punch. I knew I should know how to answer that, but I didn’t.

“I-I don’t know.”

Yellow looked like she was going to explode with such rage. She took off her golden helmet and ran her hand through her short yellow hair as she tried to control herself. Blue put both her hands at her mouth and let a tear trickle down her bluish face. White remained unresponsive and knelt getting closer to me.

“You're a diamond. You are Red Diamond. I am White Diamond and those are Blue and Yellow Diamond. We command all the Gem Empire here from Homeworld. We are the supreme authority in our society and now you are one of us.”

That last statement took Yellow out of her earnest.

“You can’t be serious, White!” Said Yellow. This time she did not scream and it just showed that she was more furious than before. “Are you saying that this freak, which doesn’t have a whole gem, is one of us?! Diamonds should be perfect! Strong, intelligent and superior to all others. How can this broken stone be equal to us? She doesn’t even know what she should know!”

My head was starting to ache. I was beginning to realize how bad my imperfection was.

***********

Peridot stopped reading.

“Why did you stop? What was the problem with her gem??” Asked Amethyst.

Peridot didn’t answer. She just stared at the tablet in astonishment.

“Give it to me!” Said Pearl while taking the tablet from Peridot's hands and looking at what was written, stopping suddenly and placing her free hand over her mouth.

“What's the matter, P.? Spit it out!!” Demanded Amethyst.

“Her gemstone was split. Broken.” Said Pearl.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Skills

“Her gemstone was split. Broken.” Said Pearl.

“Is that possible?” Steven asked.

“That’s something very rare.” Said Peridot. “The few reports that exist about it, describe that the gems which managed to emerge from their holes with their gemstones split or broken did not last more than a few minutes. They couldn’t even have a stable form and did not show any signs of conscience.”

“Go on, Pearl.” Said Amethyst.

Pearl wasn’t comfortable with all that, however, her curiosity won over her.

Pearl started reading.

***********

My gemstone was split. Half on each shoulder. I hugged myself to be able to feel both pieces of red diamond.

I wasn’t feeling well. Something inside me was burning and I needed to let it out.

Around me, beyond the diamonds, there were some gems that I should be able to recognize, I knew I should, but I didn’t know who or what they were.

Yellow once more was yelling at White about how I was a failure and a big waste of the planet’s precious resources.

She was right. I agreed with everything she was saying, but then, why did her shouts piss me so much?

I didn’t know.

One more thing that I didn’t know.

I couldn’t take it anymore. All the anger, the insecurity, the anguish… I let it all out yelling at her.

“Could you, please, shut up?” I shouted at Yellow. “My head hurts.” I added, a bit more calmly.

At that moment, many things happened.

I could noticed that many gems, which I saw far away, disappeared. Blue hold onto Yellow as if a strong wind was trying to bring her down. Yellow looked at me with a offended, surprised and angry look. While White, for the first time, expressed something. I couldn’t identify what it was at the time, but remembering of that moment, it seems to me it was relief.

“What just happened shows that we still need to know more about Red Diamond’s condition before considering her a waste of resources, don’t you agree Yellow?” Said White.

“Yes.” Yellow replied.

“She surely is stronger than she looks.” Said Blue.

“We need to know what she can or cannot do. We need to test her.” Said Yellow.

Then the tests began.

Yellow personally took care of it. She was present at every experiment, checked every result, and if she didn’t like what she saw, she would have them redone countless times.

She loved to ridicule my failings, but she would get strongly frustrated with my triumphs.

I don’t even remember what kind of tests I did or what they were for.

***********

Pearl stopped reading.

“That’s horrible.” Said Pearl.

“Tests…” Said Peridot. “Give me the tablet, Pearl.”

Pearl handed the device to Peridot who immediately began searching for something in it.

“Found it.” Said the green gem. “There are some results of these tests here. Let me see… This one seems interesting.”

Peridot started reading.

***********

The tests have shown that Red Diamond’s gem irregularity does not negatively affect the stability or resistance of her physical form.

Red Diamond was able to withstand several direct attacks on her body, being even able to easily regenerate destroyed parts.

At no point in the tests did her physical form appear to be unstable or shapeless.

***********

Peridot stopped Reading.

“Steven, are you all right?” Peridot asked.

Steven was pale and tears flowed out of his eyes.

“How could they do this to her?!” The boy said.

“In truth, they did much more than just that.” Said Peridot.

“Peridot!” Pearl scolded. She stood up and went to Steven kneeling beside him immediately being hugged by the boy. “I think that’s enough for today!” She said firmly staring at Peridot. “Let’s go Steven.”

Steven was so astonished that he only let himself be guided by Pearl, while Amethyst was silent staring at the grassy ground in front of her. She also seemed shaken by everything she had heard.

“And you?” Peridot asked Amethyst. “Won’t you go away too?”

“Tell me the rest, Peri.” Amethyst asked. “What else was different about this diamond?”

“Hum… I found a sort of list of skills and defects.” Said the green gem.

Peridot started reading.

***********

The tests indicated that Red Diamond is able to:

-Change her physical form at will and indefinitely without collateral damage or cost of magic.

-Summon weapons from each part of her gemstone and modify them at will.

-Use telekinetic powers.

-Locate places on planets or space via coordinates without the aid of equipment.

-Move faster than light in any environment, including space, allowing her to make interplanetary travels without a spaceship.

The results show that Red Diamond _has trouble_ (ht) or is _incapable of_ (io):

-Reading and writing. (ht)

-Learning how to operate and interact with equipment and machines. (ht)

-Understanding and processing a lot of information at the same time. (ht)

-Performing classification and organization processes. (ht)

-Recognizing gems other than diamonds. (ht)

-Creating her own gems. (io)

-Fusing. (io)

***********

Peridot stopped Reading.

“And what does all this mean?” Amethyst asked.

“In simple and practical terms: She was strong but she was dumb.” Said Lapis Lazuli landing next to Peridot.

“Lapis, were you listening all this time?” Peridot asked.

“I didn’t have much choice since I was right above you.” Lapis replied as she pointed to the structure fixated to the barn’s outer wall.

Amethyst suddenly gets up and walks away.

“What happened to her?” Lapis asked.

“I guess this imperfect and wrong gem thing still bothers her.” Said Peridot.

“What are you going to do now that your audience is gone?”

“I’ll see what else I find out about this Red Diamond. Are you interested?”

“No, thanks.” Said Lapis. “I already know more than enough.” She went flying somewhere while Peridot went back to rummaging through the files on her tablet.


	3. What does a Diamond do?

Two days after her last encounter with Steven, Peridot wanted to tell him everything she had discovered about Red Diamond then the Gem went to the Crystal Gem’s Temple.

“Steven!” Peridot called while opening the wooden door and entering the house without knocking.

Steven was sitting at the couch eating a sandwich. Amethyst was sprawled and sleeping next to him while Pearl was washing the dishes.

“Good morning Peridot” Steven said.

“I read all those files of Red Diamond.” Peridot said. “You have no idea the things I found.”

“Peridot, I think it’s best we do not speak about this Red Diamond anymore.” Pearl said. “Steven is having nightmares and Garnet is very bothered by all this.”

“If you knew what I know now, you wouldn’t be so worried about Garnet.” Peridot stated.

“Now I’m curious to know what you found out.” Amethyst said waking up and sitting straight.

“Me too.” Steven said.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Pearl said.

“What if I let the files with you, Pearl?” Peridot offered. “That way you will be able to control what you are going to tell them or not.”

“Aren’t you going to need the tablet, Peridot?” Steven asked.

“My current projects do not require the use of this device, but if I need it, I will come and get it.” Peridot replied.

“Peearl?” Steven asked with his pleading voice.

“Come on, Pearl!” Amethyst said. “You know he is not going to rest until he knows what happened. Maybe this will even stop the nightmares.”

“You may be right.” Pearl said thoughtfully while staring at the tablet, which Peridot was holding ready to give it to her. She looked at Steven who looked her back with his doggy pleading eyes and she couldn’t say ‘no’. “All right. But not a single word to Garnet about this.”

“Got it.” Amethyst and Steven said together.

“Hi guys, good morning!” Connie said while she entered the house.

“Connie!” Steven said. “Good morning. You arrived at the right time!”

“I hope so.” The girl replied. “Didn’t we schedule a training session at this time since I didn’t have classes today?”

“The training!” Steven said lightly hitting his forehead then he turned to Pearl. “Can’t we call off the training today?”

“No, no and no.” Pearl replied. “You and Connie evolved a lot already but I won’t allow such a slack because of this thing about Red Diamond.”

“Red Diamond?” Connie asked. “Did you find out anything else about her?”

“Well, I already did what I came here to do.” Peridot said. “So I’m going now. Have fun.”

“Bye Peridot” Steven said waving his hand then he turned to Connie. “Peridot brought us the Red Diamond’s files and Pearl agreed to tell us what she read on them.”

“If I find it adequate for you.” Pearl clarified.

“We can do that after the training.” Connie suggested.

“Great idea, Connie!” Pearl said. “First we train then we distract ourselves a bit to rest. Now, to the arena.”

After a tiresome training, which Amethyst participated, all of them sat close to Pearl eager to hear.

Pearl started reading.

***********

After countless tests, the diamonds and I already knew what I would never be able to do: govern.

But what a stupid diamond like me could do?

Yellow was more than satisfied to point out some tasks as:

-be the executor of condemned gems,

-be a subject of tests for anything developed that could break a common gem,

-engage in battles at the Arenas to show the diamond’s superiority (since none of them would low themselves to do it) and

-go to the front lines of the conquests of new colonies.

All that involved killing or risking dying.

She only missed suggesting that I would carry her around. She didn’t say it but I bet the idea crossed that golden head of hers.

***********

Pearl stopped reading.

“Each time I like this diamond more. Hahaha.” Laughed Amethyst.

“Yellow Diamond seems to really not like Red Diamond.” Connie said.

“She is scary.” Steven said.

“Steven, it’s all right!” Connie said. “You are here with us now.”

“Are you okay, Steven?” Pearl asked.

“I’m fine.” The boy replied. “Go on.”


	4. Acting as a diamond

“Are you okay, Steven?” Pearl asked.

“I’m fine.” The boy replied. “Go on.”

Pearl went back to reading.

***********

Even if I didn’t have any important task as a diamond, White and Blue insisted that I was present at the trials, counsels and meetings, which would only give me headaches.

However, a specific meeting was the first I could fully understand and even could participate on it.

The subject: the creation of a new diamond.

“We have to try again.” Yellow said. “We’re not four diamonds ruling.”

“Yellow!” Blue said.

“I agree.” I said.

It was the first time they heard my voice on that room. A fact so odd and unlikely to happen that the diamonds took a few seconds to note that I was the one speaking, and ‘worse’, that I agreed with Yellow.

“There isn’t the least chance that I can be good enough as a diamond.” I said. “If you need four true diamonds, then you have to try again.”

“’We’, you mean, right?” White corrected me. “You may not be perfect Red, but you’re still one of us.”

“Homeworld can’t provide any more resources for the creation of another diamond.” Blue said.

“Homeworld isn’t the only planet in the universe.” I said.

“Are you suggesting that we create a diamond outside of our home planet?” Blue asked.

“Do you have a better idea?”

I never had problems with Blue Diamond, but at that moment, we were arguing as if I was debating with Yellow. Talking about the little golden one, she loved the scene.

“Which planet do you suggest then?” Blue asked.

Blue was getting angry and I didn’t know why.

“I’m not intelligent enough for that.” I said.

“Blue, calm yourself.” White said. “What do you think Yellow?”

“I had already considered that possibility and I have a few planets in mind” Yellow replied.

“I am in favor of trying one more time, but I want to carefully evaluate every planet.” White stated. “Blue?”

“I will only agree with this absurd if you are capable of showing me a planet as good as our own or better!” Blue stood up and left the meeting room followed by her pearl, who ran so she wouldn’t be left behind.

“What happened to her?” I asked.

“You said the right things but in the wrong way.” Yellow replied then stood up and she also left the room.

Somehow, it seemed to me that she was happy that I had attracted Blue’s anger that could very well be directed at her

“I still don’t get it.” I said to White.

“The four of us were made at this planet. It is our place, our home and the capital of our empire in expansion. Blue tends to see gems that were created in other planets as foreigners, intruders and not being true gems.” White explained.

“That doesn’t make any sense to me.”

“Do not worry so much. If everything go well she’s still going to change her opinion.”

“I hope so.” I said.

Not much time later, I received many reports on the planets that could be of use to the creation of the new diamond.

I don’t know why they sent it to me, I couldn’t possibly read nor understand any of that.

After many meetings and debates, from which I kept myself out, yet still present, White and Yellow found a planet that pleased Blue.

“I am glad we could finally decide on a planet.” Yellow said while eyeing me. I didn’t vote but it was obvious that I would agree with them, so manifesting myself was unnecessary. “Now we need to conquer it.”

“Your scouts’ reports, Yellow, indicate a high level of technology and a powerful and dangerous firepower to gems.” Blue said.

“The planet is small yet strong, so it is its population.” White said.

“Our gems will take care of it.” Yellow said with confidence, after all, she never cared to sacrifice gems for whatever it was.

“I’m going alone.” I said surprising them.

“What do you mean?” White asked.

“For what I understood, with the creation of the new diamond that planet will die. With the planet dead, the natives will also die at some point, so it doesn’t make any difference if they die before or after the creation of the new diamond.” I said. “What I’m saying is that I’m going there alone and I will exterminate this population, leaving the way clear for the gardeners do their job.”

“Do you really think you are capable of such task?” Blue asked.

“All the gems I sent reported that they almost couldn’t leave, besides some of them been destroyed.” Yellow said.

“I don’t need a ship. I attract less attention and I easily hide myself better than any other gem. I can stay at a microscopic size for months if I want, for example. And… It’s the only thing I can do to help.” I said.

“It’s dangerous Red.” White said. “This is the strongest society we ever found.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t come back more broken than I left.” I said and at that moment Blue lightly laugh. I confess that it cheered me up a bit. “You know I am the strongest and most resistant. Even if you sent troops, I will still need to go. I’m proposing that we spare our gems letting me go alone.”

***********

Pearl stopped reading.

“That’s horrible!” Steven said. “Killing a whole planet, everybody on the planet. And to think that I was starting to like this Red Diamond” He crossed his arms and made an upset face.

“Steven.” Connie called. “I know that’s really bad but think from her point of view. The gem society multiplies itself like that, even if she didn’t do anything, other gems would do and many would die in the process. She may have killed an entire planet but at the same time she saved a lot of gems from certain death.”

“Unfortunately, that’s how things are, Steven.” Said Pearl. “To make more gems, resources are required and that end up killing the planet, that’s why we stopped the diamonds here on Earth. Although, at the same time, if it wasn’t like that, many of us would not even exist.”

“Seems to me, in the situation Red Diamond found herself, she was very brave and selfless offering herself to take a great risk for the smaller gems, which the other diamonds wouldn’t even care to sacrifice.” Said Connie.

“I think you right.” Steven agreed. “She offered herself to do that, but it didn’t mean she liked it, right?”

“Based on what Pearl read before, about the tasks they gave her, she didn’t seem any happy with them.” Said Connie.

“Hey, Pearl! Keep reading.” Complained Amethyst.

“All right!” Pearl complied. “But just a little more, Steven and Connie need to eat.” That moment Steven’s stomach made a noise indicating that Pearl was right. Steven and Connie laughed. “Isn’t it better to stop now?”

“No, Pearl. Keep going.” Said Steven. “I can wait a little longer.”

“If you say so.” Said Pearl.

Pearl went back to reading.

***********

“What do you think of this proposal?” White asked Yellow and Blue.

“Her physical tests indicate that she can do very well what she says, what worries me is if there won’t be any injuries to the planet.” Said Yellow.

“What do you mean?” Blue asked.

“Our Red tends to easily lose her self-control.” Yellow explained. “My concern is that, in the middle of the war, she could harm the planet in a way that would damage the creation of the new diamond.”

“And what could I do to ‘harm the planet’, as you say?” I asked.

“I’m surprised you yourself don’t know.” Said Yellow. “Your powers are strong enough to explode that planet.”

That surprised and scared me.

If I lose control, could I really finish that planet off that easily?

“Are you sure, Yellow?” Blue asked.

“The calculations were done and the data analyzed many times, the result is the same: Red can easily explode that little planet.” Yellow informed.

I felt cold in my belly and my head was beginning to hurt. I couldn’t think about an alternative until I looked at the diamond’s pearls. They were always there. Silent and making notes or drawings. Always following the diamonds everywhere.

“What if…” My head felt like it was going to burst. “What if you send a pearl with me?”

Yellow laughed hard. I have never seen her like that. Blue looked at me as if doubting even more my, already small, mental capacity. White got also surprised with my line but she didn’t react in a negative way.

“What are you thinking?” White asked cold and calmly. She wasn’t being sarcastic neither rhetorical, she really wanted to know what was my line of thought to say that.

“You have your silent, discreet, servile and companionate pearls, that never leave your sides, and they are more intelligent than me.” I started explaining, as the diamond’s pearls would blush with my last statement. I confess that I thought it was beautiful and I had to restrain myself not to smile. “So, if I take a pearl with me she can remember me of what happens if I lose my mind. The vantage of been a pearl is that it won’t be hard to protect her or hide her if needed.”

“You really thought well, Red.” Said Blue.

“You have no idea how much my head hurts because of that.” I said and Blue laughed while White smiled a bit. Sometimes I would think that I was the only diamond with a sense of humor. Maybe it was to compensate my dumbness.

“I will give you a vote of thrust, Red.” Said White. “You can take one of my pearls with you.”

Yellow seemed like she was going to raise from her seat and throw herself at White. Her expression of incredulity was scary.

“Do you really agree with that absurd plan?” Yellow asked White.

“Yes, I agree with Red.” White said. “What about you, Blue?”

Blue Diamond seemed to have forgotten the anger she had for me because she was once again looking at me with her melancholic fondness, smiling slightly.

“I also agree.” Blue said. “Don’t disappoint us, Red!”

For some reason I felt myself blush with that. It didn’t have a tone of threat but of trust, which was something new for me.

“Very well then, we will follow as Red suggested.” Said Yellow. “She will, accompanied by a pearl, conquer the planet where shall be made the new diamond.” She said it in a way as if she wanted to show White and Blue how absurd that was, which didn’t work.

It was decided.

I was relieved, worried and with a headache. Blue and Yellow were the first to leave, I wanted to wait my head stop pounding a bit before standing up, in the meantime White caught my attention.

“You surprised me today, Red.” She said. “You made me very happy. Acted as a diamond: worried about our future and devoted to it in the best way possible. Well done.”

“Thank you, White.” It was all I managed to say before she would raise herself from her seat and leave followed by her pearl to whom I waved goodbye, since she wouldn’t stop looking at me. She didn’t wave back but smiled and blushed a little, which made me smile and my brain pain go a bit down.

***********

Pearl stopped reading.

“That diamond seems to have a crush on pearls.” Said Amethyst looking at Pearl waiting for her reaction, which didn’t take long to show: a little shade of blue at her cheeks indicating her blush.

“That’s enough! You need to eat!” Said Pearl changing the subject of the conversation even before it started.

“We can hold back a little more.” Steven said but right after his stomach growled louder than before, he laughed embarrassed.

“Come on Steven!” Said Connie. “Our bodies need to be well fed to make our brains work properly then we can understand better Red Diamond’s history.”

“I think you are right. Then, let’s eat!” Said the boy.


End file.
